El recuento de los daños
by Claire Von Hammesmark
Summary: Sara Shirabuki ha mantenido a Takuma bajo su control como un peón a su servicio pero, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo que los mantiene juntos? Entra y descúbrelo.


Summary: Sara Shirabuki ha mantenido a Takuma bajo su control como un peón a su servicio pero, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo que los mantiene juntos? Entra y descúbrelo.

Disclaimers:

Todos los personajes, lugares etc. que aquí aparecen son propiedad intelectual de Hino Matsuri autora de Vampire Knight.

¡Alerta de Spoilers! La historia se sitúa el capítulo no. 52 del manga de Vampire Knight por lo cual se retoman algunos de los diálogos.

One-shot Sara x Takuma

_El recuento de los daños_

Dotada de un rostro angelical, Sara Shirabuki era una mujer elegante y de buenos modales con quienes le rodeaban. Refinada al hablar, nadie podría haber dudado de que su grácil simpatía resultaba encantadora no obstante, detrás de aquel benévolo rostro se ocultaba un ser desconocido para los ojos del exterior. Irascible, iracunda, caprichosa y letal.

Un año había pasado desde el inicio de mi cautiverio en la mansión Shirabuki, atrapado entre las redes de una intriga en la que yo solo era un débil peón, un siervo que debía complacer a su ama con grandes deferencias y suaves palabras.

Sin embargo, cualesquiera que fueran mis esfuerzos el cataclismo siempre llegaba. Un castigo del cual comencé a creer, era merecedor. Se había vuelto parte de mi cotidianeidad pues necesitaba sentir que era parte de su vida aún cuando ella no mostrara ningún interés, aún cuando sus palabras siempre fueran vacías y sus pensamientos nunca se concentraran en mí ni por un instante. Yo solo era un juguete, una diversión que ella tendía a olvidar fácilmente; al menos eso pensaba yo.

Aquella noche su mirada se posó en mí, me consternó la sola idea de que tuviera un nuevo _proyecto_ en mente. _– No deberías sentirte tan preocupado Takuma san-_ Pronunció casi con dulzura taladrando mis pensamientos con aquel simple murmullo.

Con torpeza dejé caer un cubo de azúcar sobre el alfombrado de la habitación, Sara soltó una pequeña risilla muy similar a la de un niño divirtiéndose ante el espectáculo que se desarrolla frente a él. De inmediato me disculpé, debía reparar el daño hecho así que con rapidez me incliné para recoger el azúcar que se había esparcido.

_-Déjalo así, no creo que tengamos que hacer un escándalo por esto-_ Precisó con tono relajado indicándome que podía levantarme. Por un instante no supe que hacer, simplemente permanecí allí de pié observando cada detalle de su perfecto e iluminado rostro que enmarcado por su rubia cabellera me pareció por primera vez lo más hermoso que podía existir. Supe que ella lo había notado cuando levemente reclinó su cabeza expectante ante mi súbito desvarío.

_-¿Te encuentras bien? anda, ven y siéntate a mi lado- _Volví a la realidad al escuchar de nuevo su melodiosa voz. Asentí mientras caminaba pausadamente para situarme junto a ella. Su aroma era demasiado tentador para mí, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes?. Finalmente la sed comenzaba a manifestarse en mí de una forma muy extraña pero, no podía arriesgarme ella era una sangre pura cuyo poder estaba más allá de mis límites. Traté entonces de mantenerme tan alejado como pudiera ser posible aunque mi cuerpo no respondía del todo.

Fingí tomar su mano por descuido ante lo cual Sara no se sorprendió en lo absoluto limitándose a sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía estando en casa.

_-Te hice una pregunta- _Exigió sin más.

_-Estoy bien-_ Respondí sin vacilar. Ella soltó mi mano con brusquedad como si de pronto mis palabras la hubieran ofendido.

_-¿Sabes cuán malo sería para ti si descubriera que me mientes?- _Se acercó vertiginosamente a mí empujándome por los hombros hasta que sin poder evitarlo alcancé el respaldo.

Todo comenzaba de nuevo, primero se mostraba cortés conmigo luego me atraía a su lado y finalmente… todo daba un giro cuando ella así lo quería. Me rechazaba una y otra vez divirtiéndose conmigo.

_-Lo sé Sara-sama, yo jamás te mentiría- _Mi voz era un trémolo que fusionaba el miedo con la embriagadora necesidad de besarla con toda osadía. Extrañamente la respuesta que escuchó pareció agradarle pues dejó de sujetarme segura del control que ejercía sobre mis sentimientos mas no sobre mi pensamiento.

_-__Me alegra escuchar eso Takuma-san pues odiaría tener que apartarte de mí-_

Su cálida mano acarició mi rostro, ¿estaba disculpándose por su actitud? Creí que era el momento de manifestarle mis sentimientos. Ella habló primero causando mi anticipada sorpresa.

_-No tienes que dec__irme nada, solo lo arruinarías además, era algo evidente desde hace tiempo-_ Expresó como si pudiera leer el sitio más recóndito de mi alma.

_-De acuerdo…-_ Dije con pasividad sin dejar de mirarla, el silencio se hizo presente durante algún tiempo. Me acerqué y sin pensarlo, deposité un ligero beso en sus labios esperando el castigo a pagar. Sorprendentemente éste nunca llegó. No fue más que eso, un beso fugaz que pronto terminó.

_-__Si no te importa, quisiera ver el té servido ahora mismo- _Recitó apartándose de mí. Sonreí al notar que sus palabras habían abandonado el tono desdeñoso que solía emplear conmigo.

Me dispuse a servir el té en completo silencio al terminar me situé de espalda en el respaldo del elegante sofá mientras ella revisaba la correspondencia quemando en la chimenea aquello que era superfluo a su interés. De pronto dijo:

_-Una invitación a un baile, de verdad… Kaname-san siempre tan educado para hacer estas cosas.- _Una risilla fingida expiró en sus labios. _-¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba!, me sorprendí mucho al ver que también fue enviada una invitación para ti., parece que Kaname-san descubrió que has estado aquí desde hace algún tiempo-_ Dijo mientras sujetaba pensativa aquel pedazo de papel.

_-Bueno, no cabe duda de que lo ha descubierto, recuerda que es Kaname-san de quien estamos hablando.- _Un dejo de añoranza destelló en mi interior.

_-De verdad que esto hace __que me pregunte quién de nosotros es el que esta teniendo ideas verdaderamente peligrosas…- _

Quizás, más allá de mis angustias y sus defectos, Sara era también capaz de tener un lado sensato y mucho más sensible si es que se aprendía a descifrarlo.

FIN

Desde que Sara tomó prisionero a Takuma en VK tuve un mal presentimiento al respecto pues es un personaje bastante complicado e impredecible. Incluso Hino-sensei se muestra algo reservada para develar las oscuras intenciones de Shirabuki san ¡manteniéndonos en constante duda! Así que, mientras la autora nos aclara la naturaleza exacta de la relación entre Sara y Takuma espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic.

Sus comentarios y críticas son bienvenidas.


End file.
